HATE THAT I LOVE YOU
by fd-potter
Summary: ONESHOT Una serie de bromas y gritos desastrosos terminaron en que el primer dia los merodeadores consiguieran tres chicas mas que dispuestas a besarse en algun vagon. Aunque talvez para James se vuelva permanente... James&Lily/Sirius&/Remus


disclaimer: No soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling y nada de lo reconozcan de acá es mio!!

* * *

**Y pensar que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti**

Una chica de séptimo año de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería caminaba por la estación de King Cross. Sus ojos azules brillaban bajo su melena azabache, bastante lisa.

Al ir distraída, buscando el anden al que quería ir, chocó contra algo. Mas bien, contra alguien.

-Ay-exclamó, mientras se frotaba la cabeza y trataba de distinguir con quien había chocado. Vio una cabellera negra por la parte de atrás-. Lo siento. No te vi. Iba distraída, buscando mi andén y...

El chico, de una belleza asombrosa, se dio vuelta y dejó ver quién era. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la chica que había botado, pero al ver quién era, el chico puso mala cara.

-Ah, eres tu-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, de mala gana, mientras la chica se levantaba.

-Sirius Black-dijo la chica, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura.

-Lisa Warren-repitió Sirius con sorna-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el chico.

-¡Adivina, Black!-le dijo Lisa en tono falsamente animado-. Buscando el andén¿qué más crees?

-¿No estarás haciendo algo malo?-le apuntó Sirius con un dedo acusador.

-A ti no te interesa-le dijo la chica, y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Sirius le agarró el brazo y la puso cerca frente a él, muy cerca, de hecho.

-¿Cómo que no me interesa, Lisa? No es modo de responder -le dijo, como de profesor a alumno.

-Mira Black-dijo Lisa, acercando su boca seductoramente a la del chico-puedo responder como se me de la gana y cuando se me de la gana.

-Pues espero-dijo Sirius mirando a la chica y poniendo una mano sobre su cintura (de la chica)-que no seas así con todos los chicos.

-No soy así con todos los chicos-dijo, sacando la mano de Sirius de su cintura-. Sólo contigo-le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera, espera-le dijo Sirius tranquilamente-. ¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?

-Por que me harta, me harta como eres con todas las chicas de la escuela.

-Pero ellas no dicen nada-dijo Sirius, acercándose a ella.

-Bueno, si-admitió Lisa-. Pero no te me acerques mucho-le dijo, viendo que Sirius agarraba de nuevo su cintura, pero ahora no pasaba aire por medio de ellos-. Que tengo novio.

-¿Ah, si?-dijo Sirius, y se alejó de la chica inmediatamente. Su tono había cambiado.

-Sí. Y no le gustará nada que tú, exclusivamente tú, estés manoseándome...-dijo una sonrisa bastante seductora, hasta que escuchó que la llamaban.

-Lisa, Lisa-gritó una chica rubia, de ojos cafés, bastante delgada y cuerpo de modelo (¬¬)

La aludida, al ver que la estaban llamando, volteó la cabeza y vio que su amiga venía corriendo, luego volteó la cabeza hacia Sirius, pero ya no estaba. Se encontró con su amiga corriendo hacia ella, dispuesta a darle uno de esos abrazos de oso. Lisa se corrió y su amiga fue a parar al suelo.

-Hola Anne-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Anne la miró un poco enojada, pero nada malo.

-Buen recibimiento-dijo sarcastica

Lisa le tendío la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, aun sonriendo. Al ver a su amiga sonriendo, Anne también sonrió. Se abrazaron.

-Cuanto te extrañé, amiga-le dijo Lisa.

-Yo también-dijo la otra con tono irónico, sacudiendose todavía el polvo de la ropa.

-Se nota-dijo Lisa en tono irónico, de broma obviamente.

-De verdad-dijo ahora sonriendo-. No sabes cuanto me hiciste falta.

-¡Chicas!-dijo una chica baja (no tanto) y corrió hacia ellas, de pelo café oscuro y ojos verdes.

-¡Kate!-dijo Anne.

-¡La novia de Pettigrew!-dijo Lisa-. Mira que ya pensábamos que te sentías de la realeza.

-Aunque Pettigrew no es muy príncipe que digamos-razonó Anne.

-No es nada comparado con los merodeadores-concluyó Lisa.

-Él también es un merodeador-dijo Kate enojada.

-Es que no puedo creer que te guste ese...ese...esa imitación de ser humano-dijo Lisa, sin prestar atención del comentario de su amiga.

-Oye-dijo enojada.

-Es verdad-dijo Anne asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Un chico de cabello café claro llegó a su lado.

-Lupin-dijo Lisa, sonriendo.

-Hola, Lisa.

-Espera-dijo Anne, incrédula-¿se conocen?

Remus solo sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-¿Dónde está mi Peter?-dijo Kate, con un suave ronrroneo en la voz.

-Ya está en el vagón-respondió Remus, indicando hacia un vagón en el tren.

-¿De dónde?-siguió Anne, cuando su amiga ya se hubo ido.

-Contactos-respondió Lisa, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué contactos?-quizo saber la chica, mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No preguntes tanto, Anne-le dijo Lisa hastiada-. Es que el curso pasado hacíamos Runas juntos.

-Ahh-dijo Anne, no muy convencida-¿No es Remus tu nuevo novio?-le preguntó al oido.

Lisa le había contado a su amiga por via lechuza en el verano, que tenía nuevo novio.

-No, solo somos amigos-respondio Remus, sonriendo.

-Me alegra que mi novia tenga amistad con mis amigos-dijo un chico.

Sarah y Remus se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin ver como el chico que se les había unido al grupo abrazaba a Ale..

-¡¿James?!-gritó Anne incrédula-¡¿James Potter?!

Lisa la miró con ojos como rendijas.

-¿Lisa?-dijo Remus-¿Lisa es tu nueva novia?¿Lisa Warren?

-Sí-dijeron los dos, mirándose dulcemente.

Lisa movió frenéticamente las pestañas, como un acto de coquetería falsa.

-¿Potter?-siguió Anne, no muy convencida.

-Sí, ya basta.

-¿Lisa?-repitió Remus, sin hacer caso de la chica y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Sí-dijo James, sonriendo (que linda sonrisaaa)-. Y no repitan tanto nuestros nombres, que se gastan.

Lisa buscó a Sirius entre todos los alumnos que estaban por allí cerca. Y lo vio. Estaba no muy lejos de allí, conversando con su novia, Janis, de Hufflepuff. Era una típica rubia, regia, de ojos de un azul eléctrico y no muy alta, despampanante. Iba en sexto, o por lo menos había logrado de alguna forma no muy decente de lograr un lugar en ese curso...De letras y hechizos no sabía nada, pero de chicos y maquillajes, podría ser la "Lily a los libros" y "Janis al maquillaje". De seguro Sirius estaba cortando con ella, por que todo el verano con ella había sido demasiado tiempo!! La chica no había parado de enviarle flores y corazones y cartas que decían que lo amaban. Sirius sólo pescaba lo que su lechuza le traía y lo botaba por la ventana...

Luego de sonreirle descaradamente a Janis, Sirius miró a Lisa y le guiñó un ojo. Lisa solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué haces, cornamenta?-le dijo Sirius, con tono risueño, llegando a su lado.

-Saludaba a mi nueva novia, canuto-dijo James, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Lisa.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Sirius con los ojos desorbitados.

-Hola Sirius-dijo Lisa con la voz falsa mas angelical que tenía.

-Hola Lisa-dijo con voz dulce- ¿Cómo estás?-dijo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa digna de un actor de cine, pero no esperó la respuesta y se volvió hacia James-¿Dices que ella-apuntó a Lisa-es tu novia?

-Si-se limitó a decir James y tomó a Lisa del brazo y la llevó al vagón en que el había dejado sus cosas anteriormente. La chica puso su baúl sobre la rejilla porta equipaje con admirada fuerza, de lo que James no dejó de sorprenderse, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Crees que se lo han tragado todo?-le preguntó Lisa, con un poco de inseguridad.

-Por supuesto-dijo James con una sonrisa en su cara-¿Qué acaso no viste sus caras?-dijo James echándose a reir.

-Si, bueno-dijo Lisa, contagiándose de la carcajada de James.

-Que buena broma hemos hecho-admitio James.

-Si no fuera por Lily, no estaria haciendo esto-le dijo la chica, sentándose.

-Pero crei que ya no eran amigas-le dijo James, confundido.

-No podemos dejar de ser amigas asi como asi-le reprocho Lisa-. Todavia la quiero-dijo soltando un suspiro-como amiga-añadio al ver que se podia malinterpretar.

-Lo sé-dijo James con tono soñador y se sentó junto a la chica.

Las chicas, Lily y Lisa, se habían peleado por una tontería, que no viene a esta historia.

-¿LISA?-se escuchó por el pasillo, de una chica que parecia muy asombrada.

-Espera Lily, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que despues te...-pero la chica no escucho nada de lo que le recomendaban, por que ya había salido del vagon-...arrepientas-terminó abatida la chica.

-No hagas nada, Anne-le gritó Lily ya por el pasillo.

-LISA-gritó Anne saliendo al pasillo, rogando por que la chica la escuchara-NO SALGAS DE TU VAGÓN.

-CALLATE ANNE-le gritó Lily-NO QUIERO QUE TODO EL COLEGIO SE ENTERE DE QUE QUIERO MATARLA-le reprocho Lily.

-Eso lo dijiste tu solita-le dijo Sirius, que iba hacia el vagon de James con su equipaje, con una media sonrisa.

-TE VOY A MATAR-gritó Lily.

-Y ¿por que me quieres matar?-preguntó Lisa saliendo al pasillo y encarándose a la pelirroja.

-Por que...por que...-balbuceo Lily, buscando una excusa, ya que NO estaba celosa, y James NO le gustaba-por que...-al parecer, no encontro excusa.

-Que yo sepa-dijo la morena, con una sonrisa llena de malicia-a ti no te gusta James, ni te atrae, ni lo adoras, ni nada que merezca tu enfado-terminó con voz falsamente dulce.

-Yo no te busqué por eso-soltó Lily, falsamente dolida-si no por que...por que-la chica miró a todos lados, en busca de ayuda, desesperada-sino por que...estoy saliendo con Black...quiero decir, Sirius-dijo al fin, acercando a Sirius de un tirón, que iba a entrar en el vagón-¿no es cierto, Sirius, cariño?-dijo Lily.

-No me metas en esto-dijo Sirius soltándose de Lily.

-Quiero decir, con Remus-dijo la chica, dando un beso muy apasionado a Remus, que también se dirigía al vagón.

Remus se quedó petrificado al sentir que la pelirroja lo estaba besando (es la chica de tu amigo penso) y por eso se quedó rígido.

-Ehhh...¿si?-dijo Remus, con cara de por qué no la llevan a un manicomio lo antes posible.

-Una pregunta, Evans-dijo James, mirando a la aludida- ¿Por qué te peleaste con Lisa?

-LILY-gritó una chica por el pasillo. La aludida parecía aliviada de evadir la pregunta.

-¿Por qué todos gritan?-gritó Lisa.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Lily-dijo Anne al oído de Lily, demasiado alto para ser un susurro, con enfado retenido.

-Dime-dijo Lily, un tanto asustada.

-¿POR QUÉ COQUETEAS CON REMUS SI TE GUSTA POTTER?-le gritó la chica en el oído.

Pero eso de que le gritaran en el oído no fue lo único que enfadó a Lily, si no que fue el contenido de la frase. Anne tragó saliva acompasadamente. Sabía lo que le esperaba. Nada era peor que Lily furiosa. James parecía totalmente atónito, al igual que Remus y Sirius.

-¿Le gusto a la pelirroja?-preguntó James, con voz soñadora.

-¿Le gustas a la pelirroja?-preguntó Sirius en un tono nada parecido al de su amigo, indicando a James.

-¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE CONTÁRTELO?-gruñó Lily, en la cara de la castaña.

-¿Por qué eres buena amiga?-dijo Anne con voz angelical.

-No, no-dijo Lily, pasando de mirar a Anne a Lisa con una sonrisa sicópata-. Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue Lisa la que me convenció de ello. Si ella ha confesado lo mío...-dijo Lily, pensando lo inevitable, algo que los chicos y Anne no entendían nada, pero Lisa sí.

-No te atreverías-dijo la chica, negando fervientemente.

Lily sólo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Creí que éramos amigas!

-Es sólo por tu bien...

-¡Por mi bien! Sí, claro. Si un bien para mí fuera que el imbécil más imbécil de Hogwarts supiera...-estuvo a punto de confesarlo, pero siguío, rogando por que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta-, pues ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho yo misma?

-Eso ni siquiera lo sabes...

-Aggg-dijo la morena, sabiendo que había perdido. Se acercó a Sirius y tomó su nuca, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó apasionadamente. Al separarse, Sirius abrió los ojos pausadamente y miró a la chica. Nunca pensó que sería ella la que se declararía. ¡Pues había que aprovechar el momento! Tomó a la chica de la mano y se la llevó dentro del vagón vacío apresuradamente, cerró la puerta y las cortinas y sabrá uno lo que hicieron allí adentro.

-Espera-dijo Sirius, tras besarse unos segundos, y se separó de la chica rápidamente-¿Yo soy el imbécil mas imbécil de Hogwarts?

-No, Sirius, no-dijo la chica, sólo para que siguieran besándose.

-Bien-dijo James, aun atónito por la escena, que casi olvidaba que Lily se había confesado (James cambia los hechos, para decir que fue Lily la que se declaró, no que a Anne se le salió). Sólo casi...

-Bien-dijo Lily, mirando la puerta cerrada del vagón.

-Yo también te quiero, Lily-dijo el chico

-Debemos irnos de aquí-dijo Lily, luego de un momento, agarrándose del cuello del chico y subiendo sus piernas, que las entrelazó en la cintura de James, besándolo apasionadamente. James puso las manos en la espalda de la chica, y fue moviendose, arrastrándose por la pared hasta llegar a una puerta abierta. Entró allí y cerró la puerta, sin despegarse de Lily. Remus y Anne parecían totalmente atónitos...¿Cuándo el odio se había convertido en amor?

Luego de un momento, James y Lily salieron cubriéndose sus cabezas, y al segundo una chica les tiró un zapato, que chocó contra la pared opuesta del pasillo. Entraron al vagón siguiente, y ese si que estaba vacío.

-Creo que yo también...-empezó Remus, un tanto avergonzado, pero la chica lo cortó.

-Se nota demasiado-dijo la chica, afirmando.

Remus suspiró aliviado.

-Menos mal. No me sentía aun capaz de confesarlo.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco.

-Que bien que creas lo mismo que yo.

-Creo lo mismo que tú...-dijo la chica, claramente esperando un beso.

-Pues entonces estarás de acuerdo en que son unos locos...-dijo Remus, claramente sin saber los propósitos de la chica, y bastante perdido en el tema-...y unos calientes-aportó el chico.

-Ehhh¿Remus?-dijo Anne, invitándolo a seguir.

-Lo sé-dijo resigando-, sólo trataba de cambiar el tema.

-Me encanta que seamos amigos-dijo Anne, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

-A mi también-dijo Remus, y apoyó a la chica contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente.

* * *

Holaa!! aaa aqui su querida autora Fede...o conocida como fd-potter, lilyblack, miss padfoot o amante de Sirius Orion Black xPP como lo estan pasando en este mes de clases?? muy divertido? tal como me lo imaginaba..o los que estan en verano...mmm ¬¬ tienen suertee!! aprovechenla!! buenoo..aqui les traigo un nuevo ONESHOT de mis queridisimos merodeadores y sus amores n.n aaa q linda la historia no creen?? jja re apasionadas las chicas..en cuanto se les declaran paf! altiro al vagon..o al pasillo xPP jajaj q tiernos!!!!!!! los amoooooo u.u esta historia la escribi antes de **CONTIGO PERO SIN TI**...era el principio original de ese fic..pero lo cambie por el actual y a este le hice varios arreglitos n.n el nombre del fic..ya se q na q ver pero es q es lindoo!!! n.n y buenoo..me voy yendo..**no se olviden de dejar reviews**!! q como ya he dicho varias veces, **los necesito por intravenosa** se me cuidan mucho!! **y acuerdense de los reviews! **besoo!!

Fede[Fd, fd-potter,Miss Padfoot, amante de Sirius Orion Black...


End file.
